The invention relates to a cast metal or other rigid material that is formed with filigree or decorative open-work that is the form of a container, a lady""s evening bag or decorative storage box.
Decorated storage boxes and containers are known from the times of ancient civilizations. Decorated handbags, purses and the like have also been known for centuries. As used herein, the word xe2x80x9ccontainerxe2x80x9d will include decorated storage boxes, containers, handbags, evening bags and purses customarily carried by women to formal events, and the like.
The invention of the present invention is a rigid container formed by a pair of hinged side elements each formed with an integral frame member that surrounds the opening and contacts its counterpart when the container is in the closed position. The frame member""s external surface is preferably decorated.
The walls forming the container are form filigree patterns leading to the interior space. A inner surfaces of the walls and is clearly visible through the openings of the side walls, thereby providing an unusual and pleasing aesthetic effect.
The rigid frame members surrounding each of the side sections of the container are, in a preferred embodiment, provided with ferromagnetic fastening elements that retain the container in the closed configuration, which are preferably located on the interior of the container. The exterior of the frame members are preferably provided with projecting handles or guys to facilitate separating the sides to open the container.
The side walls can be of a unitary construction, or formed by joining together numerous individual pieces of regular or irregular shapes and configurations. The container itself can be rectilinear, formed exclusively of curved elements, or a combination of curvilinear and straight portions. For example, the container can be square, rectangular, spherical, heart-shaped, or an oblate spheroid.
In one principle aspect the invention is directed to a decorated container that comprises:
(1) a pair of abutting rigid external frame members joined by one or more hinges and supporting means for opening and retaining the container in a closed position, the external surface of the frame members being decorated or ornamented.
(2) side walls formed with an open work or filigree pattern through which can be seen the interior of the container the external surfaces of the side walls being decorated or ornamented; and
(3) a fabric lining affixed to an interior surface of the side walls and visible through the open work of the sidewalls.